Excalibur Online
by TheChosenPotato
Summary: Takeo Kai, a 16 year old student, has purchased one of the top-selling vmmorpg's ( virtual massive multiplayer online role playing games) Exalibur Online. Join in and see what lies for Takeo as he dives into the world beyond our eyes. Welcome to Excalibur Online.


Chapter 1

** DIVE**

* * *

_Event_

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**Skill**

_Flashbacks ( Hardly Any)_

_Setting_

* * *

_*Chirp* *Chirp* _

_BZZZZ. BZZZZ. _

"Ughh... time to wake up already?"

Takeo Kai awoke from his perfect slumber. He sat up on his bead and yawned.

The date was August 19th, 2025. School was just starting for Takeo and he did not want to be late. He got up and started to get dressed. He put on his school uniform which consisted of khaki's and a plain polo shirt. This year he promised to himself he would finally confess to the girl he loved since first year, Rei.

Rei was an all-star at school and with perfect grades, she easily took most popular girl. She was a beauty in all aspects. She had light red hair, a perfect complexion, she had an athletes body( not too skinny but definitely not muscular), 5'6 and she had the cutest smile in the world to Takeo. This made Takeo worry because he was no where near perfect. He was a nobody at school. With low grades and a non-social life, he definitely was not well known. Takeo, all though a nobody, had the body every girl would want. He was muscular, but slim. He was an average teen's size. He had blue hair that went down to his shoulders. He had a face as smooth as the ocean when it was calm and had a great personality. If it was not for his lack of communication and his clothing, girls would notice him. He had no friends on the outside world. He only had one friend in- game. He went by the name "Honor". Takeo thought that was a stupid name, but he wouldn't ever say that to his only "friend".

"Jeez.. Time for school already" Take said while putting on his shoes. "Lets hope I at least get her to look my way this year..." His mind was drifting off as he remembered that today was the official release of the new game **_Excalibur Online._**__He was so excited because in those vmmorpg's, he could communicate, he could be free and soar. "Sweet, im so going after school to be the first to purchase it! I even pre-ordered it so I can be the first to try it!"

Takeo ran to school and thought about how great this day will be.

* * *

As Takeo approached the front of the school, he could see many new and old students. Of course, he was not even being looked at. He decided to walk into school and just get on with the day.

As he was about to enter the school, he heard the struggles of a cry for help. He looked around and saw a girl being dragged into an alley way.

'Was that? What's going on? Does she need help? Should I help? What can I do? Can I do anything?...'

'Snap out of it Takeo this is not time to think about it.'

Takeo ran into the alley way to see 3 guys grabbing on to the hair of a girl.

"Come on girly, lets have some fun at my place"

"My my, she's really struggling isn't she?"

"Stop! He.." She cried out as she was being gagged with a cloth.

'Wait is that.. REI' Takeo's heart raced and his mind was thinking of the horrible things they would do to her. He looked at one of the men and saw he was welding a knife. ' Oh my god.. if I try to help, ill die, but.. I need to help that's Rei!... Think Think!' Take was nervous know and they were about to rip her shirt off when all of a sudden they all heard something.

"let go of her..." was all Takeo said. His eyes know being covered by his hair.

Rei looked up to see that there was a fellow student standing before her, coming to rescue her.

" Huh? Who are you?" Said the man with the knife. " See this?" He said pointing the knife. "Get outa here before I used it"

Takeo know numbed by the adrenaline, has gotten into the zone. That knife pointed at him reminded him of the PvP he encountered in- game. He slowly approached the men in a way that looked like he was just walking to his own death.

"No get out of here!" Rei screamed. She was scared. She was terrified. She looked up to see him smiling at her. He saw his mouth the words, _I love you._

* * *

"So you actually wanna DIE PUNK?"

"LETS SHOW THIS KID TO HELL"

"We'll kill you then take the bitch for ourselves"

...Bad idea.

"Come at me" was all Takeo said.

"Why you LITTLE"

The man with the knife rushed at him alone. The others grinned because they knew that he could take him on if he was defenseless. The man swung the knife at Takeo only to be dodged. Takeo grabbed the arm with the knife and with a sickening snap, he broke it.

"GAHHH" The man shouted in pain. He doubled over on the floor and lay there screaming. By now, civilians had called the cops and when they arrived, went in for the arrest.

"I WONT GO TO JAIL WITHOUT MY REVENGE" The man with the broken arm scram. With his good arm, he grabbed the knife and impaled it into Takeo's stomach.

_**Bang. Bang.**_

The man hunched over, dead.

* * *

Takeo was sleepy, he couldn't stand anymore. He fell to the floor and a puddle of blood lay around him.

"Hey stay with me now! Stay with me!" The medics said.

It was like a dream. A weary, tired dream. Takeo lay on the floor, bleeding. He could not feel a thing because of his adrenaline rush.

Takeo subdued to his weariness and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

Takeo woke up to the sound of machines. He found himself laying in bed. 'How did I get here.. Oh that's right.. I was stabbed and rushed to the hospital. I wonder is Rei is alright.'

As soon as Takeo woke up, a nurse came in to check with him.

"Oh I see that you are awake."

"Yes, im sorry for the trouble."

"Not at all."

He didn't know what to say. He was not very social. All he could manage to get out was

" Can I go now?"

* * *

Takeo walking out of the hospital, remembered that he needed to go get his game. He ran to the game store and then purchased his game.

' Sweet, as soon as I get home, I am so going to play this.'

Takeo arrived home and immediately sat down and set up his gaming zone. He locked his door and put a sign up that said *DO NOT ENTER*.

He laid down with the device on his head and put the game in. He pushed start and he was then launched into the virtual world.

**Welcome To Excalibur Online. Current players: 0**

' Zero?.. How can that be. So many others got their games already..'

**Character initiation begin.**

**Name:_**

**' **Might as well.. '

"Excalibur"

**Name: Excalibur**

**Weapon Choice:_**

" Sword and Shield "

**Weapon Choice: Sword and Shield**

**...**

**Scanning body structure. - Complete**

**Connecting to internet source. -Complete**

**Logging In.**

**Welcome Excalibur. You are currently level 99. **

' LEVEL 99? Whats going on? Bug? Glitch? Is this supposed to happen?'

**"Welcome Excalibur AKA Takeo."**

" Whose there! How do you know my name!?"

**" Do not be alarmed. I have been waiting for you. As you may not know, this game has been turned into a death game."**

" A... what? A Death Game? What the hell is that supposed to mean."

**"Trust me. This is not planned. A group of hackers known as "The R333 have corrupted the system and technology of the world and made it possible to die when you die in-game. Know hear me out."**

Take stood there, confused. He knew all too well that the mystery man was not lying. It was not a coincidence that he was the only one on. Nor that he was level 99. He knew right away when he got the information that he was telling the truth.

"Okay I will. This sounds absurd but I will hear you out."

**"I do not wish to have any one die, but as you may know, there are many bosses and dungeons to this game. I cannot stop any deaths. There will be many PKers. Please protect the players. Once you log in, you cannot log out so it is very dangerous. Some may go insane and some might play it as a joke. Please for the love of god, just protect them. I would send a team of level 99's including myself but we cannot access the game. Only one person can be given this rank. Now here me out for this part. My daughter, she has bought this game and is currently waiting to be logged in. She already has the device on her head. Please protect her with your life. She will have a player beacon so you will know if she is in trouble or not. And please since you can do anything in this game, protect her virginity also. I cant have her deflowered even if it is in-game! It makes me sick to my stomach. Now , will you grant me this final request. After this you are on your own."**

Takeo was stunned. He just received the burden of a life time and was taking it all too well.

" How long do I have to protect the people. And since I will be protecting people, especially your daughter, shouldn't I have something different than a level 1 sword and shield?"

**" I hate to say it but, we cannot generate items. We do not know how to at this point in time. Don't worry, I can give you this though. On floor 99 there is a chest in the middle of a field. Now there should be no monsters for 5 days. Time goes with real time. So you have 5 days to run to floor 99 and get the sword and shield. It is the legendary Excalibur Sword and Shield. You should be able to protect yourself and others with this. As for skills, you only need this one. It is called Ultimate Defense. It will create a shield like armor around a player for 10 minutes. This is something you HAVE to invest in. Now enough talk. I am going to start allowing people into the game. Messages have already been sent out to all of the players and it seems they have all read it. It is up to you to go to spawn and give a speech. I will set up a barricade. Please. Save Everyone. Oh by the way, you will need to drink and eat as you do in real life to survive. Well goodbye and may the Gods be with you."**

Takeo with fire in his eyes knows his duty as a guardian. He does not want to see anyone get hurt. He doesn't want anyone to cry like Rei did. He will become a God for everyone.

" I EXCALIBUR SWEAR TO JUSTICE THAT I WILL PROTECT AND SERVE ALL. I SWEAR TO BECOME THE LEADER AND TO BRING PEACE TO THIS WORLD."

**Players Online: 400234.**


End file.
